A heat sink is a passive heat exchanger that transfers the heat generated by an electronic or a mechanical device to a fluid medium, often air or a liquid coolant, where the heat is dissipated away from the device, thereby regulating (e.g., reducing) the device's temperature. In computing devices, heat sinks are used to cool various components, such as central processing units or graphics processors. A heat sink may be used with a semiconductor device, such as a power transistor, an optoelectronic device, a laser, or a light emitting diode (LED), where the heat dissipation ability of the semiconductor device is insufficient to moderate the semiconductor device's temperature.